Blackmail and Fortune Cookies
by Princess-Rachy
Summary: COMPLETE! Everyone's blackmailing everyone else due to an incident involving fortune cookies. TATE and MCABBY, of course. It may sound weird, but so are you so read it!
1. Blackmail and Fortune Cookies

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or its characters.

Kate and Tony continued flipping through the many files spread across the interrogation table. They'd already been in the interrogation room working on the case for over four hours now. Although the task became tedious quickly, they worked away silently in the hope of getting home before midnight.

Suddenly the silence, as well as Kate's concentration, was shattered by a loud rumbling from Tony's stomach. Kate couldn't help but laugh and Tony gave her a guilty look.

"I'm starving."

"I didn't notice."

"Fancy some Chinese?"

"You heard Gibbs – we can't leave until we've found whatever it is we're looking for."

"Well, we can order in."

"The Chinese place doesn't deliver Tony."

His response was to simply grin at her and take out his cell phone.

"Probie, fetch Miss Todd and myself our usuals from Yang's… because we're hungry and we can't leave… because it would be so easy right now to go down to Abby's lab and… oh wouldn't I? Try me Probie." Tony hung up the phone and sat back looking pleased with himself. "Food will be here in a jiffy."

Kate just rolled her eyes at him.

About twenty minutes later the door to interrogation shot open and a pissed-off-looking McGee stood in the doorway with bags of takeaway. He set them on the table and turned to Tony.

"I'm sick of being blackmailed Tony," he stated firmly. Kate gave him an encouraging smile and he stood tall. "I'm going to tell Abby about the broken toy right now. From now on you can make your own coffee, answer your own unwanted calls and give Gibbs bad news yourself." He turned to walk out the door and then shot back "And the name's _Tim_ not _Probie!_"

"Looks like Probie's growing up," Tony said when he left.

"No. He's _learning. _He grew up long ago and it's about time you did the same."

Tony gave a look of mock hurt and Kate just took a bag of takeaway and started munching on her food. Tony marvelled at the way Kate used the chopsticks so effortlessly. She made it look easy but Tony knew better and opted for the fork.

"So what do you think the substance found on the victim could be?" Kate mused as she finished her noodles.

"No way of knowing till Abby's finished her tests. And besides, I don't think I want to know while I'm eating."

"Good point."

"You believe in the power of the all-seeing, all-knowing fortune cookie, Katie?"

"Not as much as you obviously do. It's just a piece of paper in a cookie DiNozzo. It knows nothing."

"You're just too cynical. Every fortune cookie I've ever had has been freakishly close to the truth." He emptied the paper bag onto the table and 3 fortune cookies came tumbling out.

"It's coincidence."

"Is not."

"Is too."

As they argued childishly, Tony broke a cookie and took out the paper.

"Never engage in a battle of wits when you are unarmed," he read aloud. He pouted and glared when Kate began laughing.

"OK I believe you, it does know what it's talking about!" She laughed as she broke her own cookie. "You may easily play a joke on a man who likes to argue – agree with him," she read. "Wow."

"See I told you it's authentic! You just agreed with me then, after we were arguing. It's freakish!"

"You're the only one who's freakish, DiNozzo. And does that mean you agree with it about being unarmed in a battle of wits?"

"No I just got a broken one. This one's for real," he said as he took the remaining cookie from the table. His eyes widened as he read the paper to himself.

"What does it say?" Kate was intrigued by his reaction. Slowly the shocked look disappeared from his face and was replaced by a mischievous grin.

"You still believe in the fortune cookie?" he asked.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "Seems like they're on a role tonight. Why?" she asked carefully as he moved to the seat closer to her.

"I always listen to fortune cookies," he said softly before leaning closer and smiling at the shocked and confused look on her face. They sat there, inches from each other, just staring into the other's eyes. Kate felt her heartbeat quicken and saw Tony swallow hard. Suddenly their lips were connected and a bolt shot through each of them. The kiss was gentle and curious, but oh so wanted by both of them.

When they parted, they simply stared at each other for a moment until Kate shook her head as if to snap herself out of a daydream.

"DiNozzo, what the hell was _that_?" she asked breathless.

"The cookie told me to," he shrugged and looked a little embarrassed.

"What do you mean the cookie told you to? DiNozzo, you _kissed_ me!"

"You kissed me back Katie! You can't deny it."

"Watch me."

She got up and moved to the seat in which Tony was sat earlier. The strip of paper was lying on the table. It read "_Kiss her, you fool". _Kate was shocked at the fact that a fortune cookie said _that_, but she didn't let it show. She kept her face neutral, if a little angry-looking, though she had to admit, if only to herself that that felt oh so good. Tony just stared blankly at her from across the table as she continued flipping through files.

Suddenly the door opened and McGee walked in.

"These are some files Gibbs wants done before tonight," he announced as he flopped a large stack in front of Tony. "I'm going home. I'll see you Monday."

"No way Probie, do your own paperwork," Tony folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh I'll do it myself… but on the way to handing them back to Gibbs I may also give him a tape from interrogation…"

Kate's face paled and McGee sighed as he realised Tony wasn't catching on.

"The one I recorded of the two of you 3 minutes ago," he supplied.

"You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I Tony? Try me."


	2. Damn Him

**Yeah OK so I decided to keep this one going. My friend told me to. I dunno how long it will be and I don't know what's going to happen so if anyone has any suggestions then fire away. It may take me a while to update because I'm back at school now but I'll do my best. Hope you enjoy and feel free to PM or email me!**

Kate lay on her bed trying to fall asleep when her phone suddenly rang, interrupting her thoughts. She rolled over and snapped into the receiver.

"Kate Todd."

"Uh, hi Kate."

"What do you want DiNozzo? It's 1am."

"Couldn't sleep. We have to get that tape from Probie."

"He's not stupid Tony, he'll have copies by now."

Tony chuckled a little uneasily into the phone.

"Anthony DiNozzo can out-think a probie Katie."

Kate was fuming.

"Don't call me that! And McGee is a computer genius. He has us wrapped around his little finger and you know it. This is payback for all the nasty things you've done to him. Dammit DiNozzo, why'd you have to be so nasty!"

"I –"

"You're going to do everything he asks of you, got that?"

"Everything within reason, sure Kati- Kate."

"_Everything_! He may only be making _you_ his personal slave, but _I'm_ on that tape too." Kate inhaled deeply. "Oh God I'm going to get fired," she groaned and flopped back down onto her pillow.

"I won't let that happen."

There was a short silence. Only Tony DiNozzo could make her so mad and so content at the same time. _Damn him!_

"OK so what's the plan?" she asked, defeated.

"We've gotta find something big on him."

When Kate didn't respond, Tony sighed and reclined on his own bed.

"Look, Kate, I'm sorry…"

He heard her sigh. "Sorry that you kissed me or sorry you were caught?"

She could hear his grin through his words.

"Sorry that it had so many ramifications."

"OK I guess we'll start looking for dirt on McGee tomorrow then. Goodnight Tony."

"Goodnight Kate. Oh, and Kate?"

"Mmm?"

"For all the ramifications in the world, it was worth it."

Kate put the phone back on its cradle before resting her head back on the pillow. Her stomach flipped and her cheeks burned. _Damn him._


	3. Business, not Pleasure

**Sorry it's taken a week but with school n all… well I'll try get as many chapters up as possible this weekend to make up for it. Hope this is going the way you guys want it to. I still haven't thought much ahead of the next couple chapters so if you want your say just email me. Adios!**

When Kate arrived in the bullpen early the next morning she was surprised to find Tony sat at his desk, already working away.

"Wow you're keen," she greeted him and yawned as she set her things down at her desk.

"I didn't think it was possible for someone's records to be this clean," he murmured.

"Haven't found anything huh?"

"Not a speck of dirt in sight," he sighed. "We're gonna have to go about this a different way. Official records are a no-go."

Kate sat in her chair and turned her computer on. "Well, I have an idea, but I don't know if it'll work."

"Lets hear it."

Kate opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by Gibbs' deep voice behind her.

"Morning Agent Todd."

"Good morning Gibbs. Any work today?"

"There's always work Kate."

"Yeah but any _interesting_ work Boss?" Tony asked hopefully.

"There are no new cases yet, but people don't die by your schedule DiNozzo."

For the next hour, they each worked silently at their own desks. Tony was itching to know Kate's plan and Kate was going over tactics in her head. The elevator doors dinged and McGee walked out and to his desk.

"Morning Boss, Kate… Tony."

"Morning McGee," Kate smiled politely, though all the while she was cursing him for making her life so bothersome.

"They want to see you in MTAC," Gibbs told him. "I'm going for coffee."

The two headed off to leave Kate and Tony alone in the bullpen once more.

"You could have said good morning to him!" Kate hissed. "You have to be civil!"

"I think saying '_Good morning Timothy, how are you today?' _may be slightly suspicious in Gibbs' eyes Katie."

She glared at him. "Well you'll have to be nice to him later on. You're buying him drinks."

"I'm what?"

"You're going to take McGee to a bar or a club or something after work and buy him drinks. Then you are either going to get him so drunk that he does something ridiculous and you get evidence, or your going to get him so drunk that he spills a few secrets to you without realizing it."

Tony groaned, but then considered some of the interesting facts he could learn or the embarrassing things he could potentially witness and chuckled.

"And what are you going to be doing?" he asked.

"I'll be at Abby's. It's not going to be fun, but I should be able to get some Goss from her in exchange for some of my own…the Sherman file, DiNozzo."

Tony picked up on Kate's hint that someone was within earshot.

"Sure Katie," he got up and handed her a manila folder. He saw Gibbs a few desks over and went back to his desk.

He began pondering how he could gain the best information from the probie when his computer made a _ding_ noise to indicate he had a new message.

_Don't get carried away at the club Sex-Machine. You're there on business, not pleasure._

He smiled to himself and typed a reply.

_Wouldn't be pleasure unless you were there Katie._

_Ding_

_Yeah, yeah save it for someone blonde DiNozzo_

_Ding_

_Have fun at your sleep-over… don't forget "you're there on business, not pleasure"… although… _

_Ding_

_Get your mind out of the gutter and back onto your work. Gibbs is looking at you and you're smiling like a doofus._

Tony cleared his throat and got back to the files. After he was sure Gibbs wasn't looking at him he poked his tongue out at Kate. She mirrored the action.

"Would you two grow up and get back to work!"


	4. No M&Ms

**OK this chapter's just a bit of fun. Next chapter will be Tony and McGee, then back to Kate and Abby, then back to Tony and McGee and so on… If ya don't like it then shoot me!**

Sitting cross-legged on Abby's couch, Kate was having second thoughts about her plan. There was no way Abby was going to let up anything without Kate having to sacrifice her dignity in the process.

"Oh no! We're out of M&Ms!" Abby suddenly exclaimed.

"Abby you ate a whole family bag to yourself!" Kate stared at her in disbelief.

"Hey you make me sound like a pig! You ate some too you know."

"I had one handful, Abbs."

Abby shrugged and turned her attention back to the TV just as the rolling credits started.

"So what do you wanna do now?" she asked.

Kate swallowed hard, took a deep breath and said "Let's play truth or dare."

It was Abby's turn to stare in disbelief.

"But you _hate_ that game! Whenever I suggest it you call it childish and stupid… Who are you and what have you done with Kate Todd?"

Kate shrugged.

"There's not much else to do," she lied. There _was_ something else to do – _go home!_

"OK you're on."

_Too late._

"Truth or dare Abbs?"

"Dare. Of course."

Kate had to think her strategy over. She couldn't make this too obvious but she didn't want to be playing any longer than absolutely necessary. This was a very, very risky game.

"OK you have to go buy more M&Ms from the shop at the end of the street," Kate said.

"That's it?" Abby raised an eyebrow.

"No. You have to wear that pink dress you wore at Halloween, along with my heels. _And_ you're going to let me do your make-up."

"Kate no way! I know those people! And that cute Goth guy works there on a Tuesday night!"

Kate smiled.

"I know."

"You're a cruel woman Kate Todd."

Twenty minutes later Kate was standing outside the store with Career-Girl-Barbie. She'd found a blonde wig in Abby's closet and added that to the deal. She'd had so much fun with Abby's make-up that she got carried away and the result was ultimately scary.

"OK, I'm going in," Abby announced and opened the door. Kate snuck in behind her with her camera phone. It seemed blackmail was a new craze and this could potentially help Kate out of a sticky situation one day. No, not because Abby was ashamed of completing a dare like this – Abby had guts – but because the look actually suited her so well.

"Abby? Is that you?" a confused voice came from the counter.

"Yeah , it's me." She laughed nervously.

"You look… different…"

"Uh, yeah thanks. Don't worry this is a one-time thing," she told the young guy dressed in black behind the counter.

"Oh," he sounded somewhat disappointed. "You look good Abby," he looked her up and down. "I mean, you always look good, but… wow."

Kate was pretending to look at a magazine, but when she stole a look across at her co-worker she had to leave quickly before she burst out laughing. Abby Sciuto was _blushing_!

Outside, Kate calmed down in time for Abby to come out with the M&Ms.

"I was _not!_ It was all the damn make-up you pasted on my face," Abby said as they walked back into her home. The two women collapsed onto the couch again and Abby tried frantically to wipe the make-up off. As she changed back into her black attire, she remembered what they were playing.

"Truth or dare Kate?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eye.


	5. Some Good Advice

**Wow it's hard to stay in character when you're writing for them in completely different scenarios to what we normally see. Sorry if this doesn't seem quite right but a drunk McGee is going to be hard to write I'm guessing… well stay tuned! Hopefully I'll have another chappie up tomorrow.**

_I can't believe I'm doing this,_ Tony thought as he walked into one of his favourite clubs with McGee in tow. Getting him to come was easy enough. Even McGee couldn't turn down unlimited free drinks and beautiful women. Of course, Tony had to mention that one such beautiful woman was a certain Abby Sciuto.

"Tony, are you sure Abby said she'd be here?" he asked as he followed him into the busy club.

"Sure I'm sure! She'll be here later," Tony yelled over the loud music.

_OK so it was one white lie – he'll never remember it when he's drunk in half an hour._

They took a seat at the bar and Tony ordered their drinks – something strong for McGee and something fairly light for himself.

"Hey Tony! Haven't seen you here in weeks," the bartender, Dave, called to him.

"Ahh yeah, just needed some down time. You know how it is."

"Yeah mate, I know. Charlotte's working out back if you wanted to say hi."

"Thanks. See you later."

Tony led McGee through to a quieter part of the club and sat at his usual spot near the far wall.

"Tony baby!" a tall blonde approached them eagerly and planted herself in Tony's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a friendly hug as McGee looked on in shock and curiosity.

"Hey Charlotte."

"Where've you been? I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"Oh, you know, around…" Tony said vaguely as Charlotte stood back up.

"That agent been keeping you away again?"

"Um, yeah. Hey Charlotte I want you to meet a mate of mine, Timothy McGee."

McGee nodded and said hello.

"You're cute. I'll bring you another drink," she winked at him and went to the bar. McGee blushed.

"Was she- I mean… you and-"

"No McGee. Charotte's just a good friend."

McGee gave him a look that said he didn't quite believe him.

"I'm serious. Nothing's ever happened between us, and never will. She's just like that with everyone really. She's a great friend. You've got Abby, I've got Chazza," he shrugged and downed his drink. McGee did the same and tried not to react to the burning in his throat.

"But you just said you _weren't_ interested," McGee murmured.

"Probie, let me give you a bit of advice. We all know you're head over heels for Abby so just make a move already. Face it; you've got nothing to lose."

"How about my dignity when she rejects me?" he said miserably.

"What dignity?" Tony grinned. "As I said - nothing to lose."

Charlotte dropped their drinks onto the table and shimmied away to another booth.

"Let me give _you_ a little advice Tony. Listen to your own advice."

Tony ignored his comment purposefully and grinned over at a blonde girl at the bar. _Probie doesn't know what he's talking about._

McGee took a deep breath and took a large mouthful of his next drink. He ignored the dizzy feeling he experienced and stared at all the people dancing. He scanned the room for Abby, but somehow he knew she wouldn't come. It didn't seem to matter right now anyway. Even if she were standing right before him, it wouldn't change anything.


	6. Dreaming

Kate sighed.

"Truth."

"Chicken."

"Abbs, last time I picked dare I nearly got arrested."

"You wouldn't have been arrested. You exaggerate."

"I pick truth."

"Bawk, Bawk!"

"Abby!"

"OK, OK let me think!"

Abby got up off the couch and started pacing back and forth across her living room. This made Kate very nervous. _I'm going to kill DiNozzo._

"OK Kate I want to hear about your last dream. Every single detail," she settled herself in front of Kate on the floor.

"Why would you want to know that?"

"All dreams mean something. I've become quite good at analyzing them. This way you're telling me more things than you think you're telling me." Abby smiled and shrugged.

"Not all dreams mean something Abby. Most dreams are just stupid."

"You'll have no problem telling me all about the last dream you had then, will you?"

Kate held her hands up in surrender.

"OK, OK I'll tell you, but it's really strange and means nothing – just like all my other dreams."

"I'm listening."

Kate took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Abby all about the dream she'd had the night before.

"First I was at some sort of an amusement park. I can't remember who I was with, but I was having fun. I played that game where you throw the balls into the buckets and I won a prize. I was eating ice-cream and laughing and all the other normal stuff you do at a fair. The next thing I know though I'm down in autopsy, sitting on a chair and listening to the rain outside," Kate stopped looking at her lap and looked at Abby. "Then I woke up," she shrugged and waited for her friend's response.

Abby didn't say anything. She didn't even change the expression on her face.

"Well? Aren't you going to analyze it and tell me my deep dark secrets not even I know about?"

"You don't believe in it."

"No, but you do. Tell me what you think it means."

"Nah," Abby grinned. "I will say this much though. Go Kate!" Abby laughed as Kate narrowed her eyes.

"C'mon Abby just tell me what it means."

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, I really want to know."

"Alright. The amusement park means you want to start enjoying life more. You want to have fun and take more risks. Add more amusement to your life."

"OK… and the rest?"

"To win prizes at the fair indicates a true love that will make you happy for the rest of your life," Abby winked and Kate rolled her eyes. "But wait – there's more! You said you were eating ice-cream which symbolizes good luck in matters of the heart. Listening to rain means being blessed with true love. It all points to the same thing Kate!"

Kate looked skeptical.

"You haven't heard the best part yet."

"The best part?"

"Do you know what an autopsy symbolizes in a dream?"

"Enlighten me."

"New and interesting sexual experiences," Abby laughed.

"How can an autopsy possibly symbolize _that?_"

Abby shrugged. "It just does."

"Well I still don't believe any of it… but I have to say I hope you're right."

**OK another chapter over. I don't know when the next will be posted but stay with me. It could be tomorrow or it could be in a few days time. Will definitely be less than a week. Just so you know… the dream symbols are actually true – I didn't make them up – so if you're having dreams with any similarity to Kate… go you! Woo! Hehe goodnight!**


	7. Believe

Four more drinks later and Tony was beginning to think this may have been a bad idea. OK so he had thought that all along but now he had proof. McGee was currently dancing with Charlotte. _And _Charlotte's friend Amy. _And _the cute blonde Tony had had his eye on. They were _all over him_.

And Tony was sat at the table by himself, just staring in disbelief.

_Who would have thought a drunk McGee was an extremely self- confident McGee?_

And worse still was the fact that Tony couldn't even get any embarrassing footage of him dancing. Timothy McGee was a great dancer. Perhaps even better than Tony DiNozzo.

Tony sighed and finished his 6th drink. It didn't affect him nearly as much as it did the probie, but Tony was feeling the content buzzing in his head anyway.

The next thing he knew, Charlotte was sitting across from him, giving him a puzzling look.

"Thought you were dancing with McGee," Tony tried to keep his tone neutral.

Charlotte shrugged.

"There's a lot of competition out there."

"For a prize of McGee. Unbelievable," Tony muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I missed you Tony baby."

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't come to say hey…"

"It was that agent keeping you away again wasn't it?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"So when do I get to meet this 'Agent Kate'?"

"What? I was talking about my boss, Agent Gibbs," Tony's eyes widened. _I never told her about Kate._

"No you weren't. Tim wouldn't shut up about Kate and Abby out there. I put two and two together. And I'm right, aren't I?"

"Kate didn't keep me away from here, Chazza."

Charlotte leaned in close to Tony's ear.

"I don't believe you. _You_ don't even believe you."

Tony stared at his empty glass as Charlotte stood up.

"I'll bring you another drink. I think you need it."

As she shimmied back through the crowds again, Tony shook his head fiercely. _The sooner I get something on McGee, the sooner I can go home._

**Sorry it's such a tiny chapter! I'll make it up to you somehow. Thanks for all your lovely reviews! I'll keep posting as soon as I can! Please keep reviewing because I love it!**


	8. Phobia

"Truth or truth Abby?"

"I pick dare."

"That's not an option. You pick truth."

"You can't pick for me! That's against the rules!"

"The only rules I go by are Gibbs' rules."

"But that _is_ one of Gibbs' rules!"

"You being allowed to pick dare when I say truth or _truth_ is one of Gibbs' rules? Since when Abby?"

Kate gave her friend a sarcastic look.

"Since now. You want to ring him and ask him?"

"I am not going to ring my boss at 11pm to ask him a question like that."

"Then I guess you'll have to take my word for it."

Kate glared at Abby.

"Why can't you just pick truth for once?"

"Why can't you just pick dare for once?"

"I'll make you a deal then. I'll pick dare if you pick truth. Just this one round."

She could see her friend thinking the option over, tossing up the pros and cons. After a few moments, she seemed to come to a conclusion.

"You've got yourself a deal agent Todd. Ask away."

This was it. The one chance Kate had for uncovering something eligible for blackmail. And Kate took her time thinking of a question. She didn't want to raise her suspicion too much, but figured that was going to be unavoidable.

"C'mon Kate I haven't got all night!"

"OK, OK… What's the most embarrassing thing McGee's ever told you?"

"I can't tell you that. It's secret. Why would you want to know something like that anyway?"

"You tell me all your own secrets whenever you're ready, Tony basically advertises his personal life, and yet I don't know much about our probie. I know he confides in you, so spill it."

"Kate he'll kill me! I can't. Ask me something else."

"Sorry Abbs, no can do."

"If he ever finds out I told you, I'll, I'll…Tell Tony you've got a crush on him." Abby's eyes sparkled.

"What! That is completely unreasonable! I do _not_ have a crush on _DiNozzo_!"

"Well I guess McGee better not ever find out I told you anything about him then. Because, well I mean, the rumour I could circulate wouldn't be too unbelievable," she said, winking and grinning.

Kate was fuming now.

"Abby Sciuto, you are a cruel woman."

"Thank you. So McGee… he um…" Abby tried not to laugh at the thought of what she was about to say. "He… he has althaiophobia."

"He has a fear of…_marshmallows_!"

"Yes!" Abby said before bursting out laughing. Kate did the same.

"How does someone develop a fear of _marshmallows_?" she asked when she finally caught her breath.

"Well he never got around to telling me that part. Poor Timmy…" Abby sighed and stared at the wall.

Kate fully composed herself and turned serious.

"You know he's head over heels for you too Abby."

Her friend smiled sadly.

"I don't think so," she whispered. A brief moment of silence followed before Abby turned to Kate with a devilish grin.

"Dare time Kate!"

**OK a bit silly I know… plz review and I'll update aasap!**


	9. What the hell are they doing?

When Tony looked up from his glass and saw Kate weaving her way through the crowd he almost choked. He had to look twice to make sure it was really her, but there was no mistaking that woman.

Tony stared at her as though he'd never seen her before, and, in a way, he hadn't. Not like this. Kate was wearing a black halter-neck tight-fitting top with a short black skirt he recognized as Abby's and tall black boots. Her tanned legs and a strip of bare stomach made Tony's eyes expand and his mouth hang open.

He noticed that she didn't seem entirely comfortable in the new attire, but she didn't look completely _un_comfortable either. She looked… _god damn sexy!_

Suddenly Kate caught sight of him staring at her. He saw her blush and then smirk as she changed her course to approach him. Gaining control of himself again, Tony put on a grin.

"Well, well, well, Katie Todd in a _club_ looking like _that_. Am I dreaming?"

Kate sat down next to him and pinched him. _Hard._

"Ow!"

"Well, you're not dreaming."

"Cute. What _are_ you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Abby's getting incriminating evidence?"

"I was. This is the consequence. Aren't _you_ supposed to be getting blackmail-worthy material too?"

"I, um, I- "

"Was sitting here feeling sorry for yourself. So I see."

"Where's Abby?"

Kate indicated to the dance floor where Abby could be seen pulling McGee by the ear out of the crowds.

"Ouch."

"He deserves it."

"True."

"You know that brunette over there's trying to get your attention, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you still sat here?"

"I'm not interested."

"She's female. You're DiNozzo. What's wrong?"

When Tony didn't respond, Kate turned her attention from the dancers to her partner and saw how down he really was.

"C'mon," Kate took a deep breath, took his hand and dragged him to the dance floor with the phrase "_I can't believe I'm doing this"_ running through her head.

Tony was just as shocked as she was, but he didn't argue with her.

He twirled her around playfully and she laughed. She expected him to be dancing like everyone else in the club was dancing, but he seemed to have other ideas. They laughed together as they did outrageous 70's moves and earned the odd looks and sniggers from everyone around them. Tony moved his head like an ostrich and moved his fingers past his eyes while keeping an extremely serious face. Kate tried to keep her face neutral too as she did the mash but soon was in fits of laughter.

Tony loved that laugh. He didn't hear it nearly enough. He smiled, took her hand and spun her into his arms. As they both finally overcame their laughter, Kate mentally stepped outside the situation to see herself slow dancing closely with Anthony DiNozzo to a fast dance track. _What are we doing?_!

Tony couldn't wipe the smile from his face, until he saw Charlotte wink at him and grin and he asked himself "_What the hell are we doing!"_

**OK next chappie – Abby and a drunk McGee… review review review! I know you want to! grins hopefully**


	10. Star Gazing

"Timothy McGee. You. Are. Drunk!" Abby poked him in the chest after every word.

"I'm not. Whatsitoyou anyway?" He slurred.

"Because you were acting worse than Tony in there! You were embarrassing yourself."

"I wasn't embarrassed. You were embarrassed."

"Tim, you're drunk."

They stood on the pavement staring at each other. Abby sighed.

"Tim what's wrong? You haven't had a drink in months and haven't been drunk in years. You swore you never would be again. Remember that?"

"No."

"Yes you do."

"Why d' you care?"

"Because you mean a lot to me, you big drunk doofus!" She grinned and took his arm. "C'mon lets get you home."

They walked down the road together in the clear, crisp air. It was late and dark and Abby had her arms wrapped around McGee's waist. His arm was draped over her shoulders. She was happy. For the moment it didn't matter that he couldn't walk in a straight line. Or that he stank of alcohol. It didn't matter that. After daring Kate to come here and arriving in _her_ car, they now had to _walk_ all the way back to Abby's place. None of that mattered right then.

When they took a short-cut through a park, McGee stumbled toward a bench.

"Please Abby, I have to sit down. Just for a little while."

"Nuh-uh. Not much further to my place. I don't want you passing out in the park."

"No, I won't, I promise. Please, just let me sit down. I can't make it."

"You are a special agent McGee!" Abby said in her best boss-voice. "Get it together!"

"Just a little while," he mumbled and she couldn't keep him from dropping to the floor. He sat there on the grass, just looking up at her. She couldn't do anything but throw her arms up in defeat and plonk down next to him.

She looked up at the stars while the breeze cooled her face. She could sense McGee staring at her and turned to face him. It was a little unnerving when he didn't even try to act like he wasn't staring. He just kept on looking.

"You're pretty," he said and then looked up at the stars.

Abby was a little shocked but just chuckled softly and went back to star-gazing.

After about ten minutes, she decided it was too cold to be star-gazing in the park.

"C'mon McGee we've got to get-"

"I got ladies' phone numbers at the club," he stated simply.

"Yeah McGee, you're a real charmer," Abby rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Lots of numbers."

"Stand up."

"But the number I did want, I didn't get. But I already had her number. I didn't need it, but I don't want it for that."

"McGee you are making no sense at all. Stand up and we'll go home ok?"

"But I have you're number. I just never call you," he mumbled as she helped him to his feet.

"I want to call you," he said decisively and reached for his cell phone.

"I'm right here Tim. You don't need to ring me."

"Oh."

Abby sighed and grabbed his hand to lead him home.

_Well I didn't think my night would end like _this.

**Um, it's bedtime so I kinda had to leave this chapter here. Sorry! I just finished watching ep 4 of the third season and they said "career-girl-barbie"! Didn't I use that phrase in this fic! Wow I must be psychic! (either that or I picked it up somewhere and didn't realize it) Anyhoo… goodnight and sweet dreams! **


	11. Just the Girl

Kate drove Tony back to his place seeing as he'd driven in McGee's car and McGee was nowhere to be seen. They'd stayed just long enough for Kate to have completed all the dare requirements – _Stay there at least an hour and dance for at least 15 minutes and have at least one drink –_ Not that Abby was even around to witness this.

Actually, Kate was glad that this was the case because the way she was acting with Tony tonight was something Kate would rather Abby didn't see.

Tony drummed his fingers on the outside of the car as the wind blew his hair around wildly. The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable, but Tony didn't much like silence of any type.

So he broke it.

"So… do you go to the club often Katie?"

She turned to him for a second before returning her attention back to the road.

"I've been there a couple times."

"I haven't been there in a while."

"So I gathered. That barmaid sure looked happy to see you," Kate did her best to keep all emotion from her voice. She didn't really want to admit to herself that seeing the tall blonde all over Tony made her a tad bit mad.

"Charlotte? Yeah, I hadn't seen her in a while." He paused, then added "She's just a friend."

Kate gave him a sideways glance.

"You don't have to explain to me."

"I know."

The silence that followed was slightly more uncomfortable than the last and, after a moment, Tony turned the radio on.

…_She laughs at my dreams_

_But I dream about her laughter…_

Tony chuckled inwardly. _Sounds like Kate._

_Strange as it seems,_

_She's the one I'm after…_

This got Tony thinking. He could get almost any girl he wanted. Maybe that was why he sought to win over the impossible and untouchable Kate Todd. He liked a challenge.

Of course, it could also be because he was just plain crazy about her.

_Cause she's bittersweet,_

_She knocks me off my feet,_

_And I can't help myself,_

_I don't want anyone else._

_She's a mystery, _

_She's just too much for me,_

_But I keep coming back for more,_

_Cause she's just the girl I'm looking for…_

Tony laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Right."

_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour,_

_She runs on 100 proof attitude power,_

_And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her,_

_But what can I do? I'd do anything for her…_

Part of the attraction was Kate's attitude and the way she could downright refuse any invitation he gave her or ignore any smartass remark he sent her way. He couldn't touch her and that made the thought all the more tempting.

_And when she sees it's me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Is still ringin' in my head  
Still ringin' in my head…_

Almost everything Kate did amazed him. He found everything she said intriguing and every movement she made had him aching for her. He knew he was falling for her. He couldn't stop it so he figured he might as well enjoy it until he landed with a heartbreaking thump.

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doing_

_Knows just what to say_

_So my whole day is ruined._

Tony turned the music up more and started singing along loudly to the chorus. Kate raised an eyebrow, but couldn't help laughing at him.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more_

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
Oh, I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
I'm lookin' for  
Just the girl I'm lookin' for

When the song ended, Tony turned the music back down to a normal level.

"Great song," he commented.

She just smirked at him.

Tony realized that they were two minutes from his apartment. He didn't want to get there. He enjoyed Kate's company and there was no one to be entertained by, or to entertain, back at his lonely apartment.

"Great lyrics," he blurted without thinking, then silently cursed himself. He knew Kate would probably recall the lyrics and read something in them now. She was too curious not to.

When she pulled up, he practically jumped out of the car. Now being without Kate didn't seem such a bad idea if she was going to be realizing a few of his thoughts. Her face was blank and he couldn't work out whether she'd think anything of what he'd just said.

"Thanks for the ride Kate. See you Monday," he said as he shut the car door.

"Goodnight Tony," she smiled that smile that could melt him and he grinned back.

He watched her drive off down the road before turning and heading into his apartment.

_**How's THAT for a longer chapter! Hehe. Well I'll hopefully post again soon… please review! Mwah!**_


	12. She's so High

**_I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in like… a week! This week has been hell school-wise. I should really be studying now too but I've conned mum into giving me a day off on Wednesday to do some extra study then. Thought I'd get a chapter in while I had a spare hour. _**

**_The song I used in the last chapter was Just the Girl by The Click Five. It's an awesome song! My friend heard it when she was on holiday in Malaysia and emailed me to demand I download it. I love it. The one in this chapter is She's So High by Tal Bachman and the start of Bouncing Off The Walls Again by Sugarcult. _**

_**Well enjoy!**_

As soon as McGee's head hit the pillow, he was out like a light. Abby came out from her bathroom to find him curled up on the spare bed. She found herself smiling and moving closer.

Standing over him, she couldn't help running her fingers through his hair. He just looked so adorable.

He stirred, but didn't wake and she left the room quietly. In the kitchen she made herself a hot chocolate and padded into her own room, where she fell asleep almost as quickly as McGee.

Unfortunately for her, she'd forgotten to turn off her alarm so a few hours later the radio turned on and she woke with a start.

"It's a beautiful day, a top of 28 degrees and not a cloud in sight. Good morning, this is Barry Freybourne."

Abby stumbled sleepily into her bathroom to have a shower and emerged almost as perky as normal. _Caffeine. _

She bounced into the kitchen and put the kettle on to boil. She skipped back into her room to put on her make-up while she waited. Her radio was still on.

_She's blood, flesh and bone  
No tucks or silicone  
She's touch, smell, sight, taste and sound  
_

Timothy McGee opened his eyes… then shut them again fast. He groaned and rolled over. He tried to open them again, this time more slowly. He felt a little sick and his head was a little foggy, but other than that his hang-over was low scale. He looked around the room, trying to get his bearings. He couldn't remember anything from the night before. Only driving Tony to a club, lots of loud music and girls… the rest was hazy.

_But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen  
Yeah, yeah…_

He lay there listening to the distant music. _Where am I?_ Looking around, he took in the disturbing artwork on the walls, the black bedding, a studded collar on the table… _Abby._ His heart skipped a beat.

_'Cause she's so high...  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high...  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high...  
High above me_

McGee couldn't get out of the bed yet. He didn't want to face whatever was out there. An angry Abby, an extremely perky Abby with embarrassing stories from last night, or… he didn't want to think of other possibilities.

_First class and fancy free  
She's high society  
She's got the best of everything_

McGee closed his eyes again and listened closely. He could hear someone in the other room, presumably Abby. He was surprised, and glad, that her morning music wasn't quite as loud and angry as usual. In fact, he liked this song.

_What could a guy like me  
Ever really offer?  
She's perfect as she can be  
Why should I even bother?_

McGee grunted in appreciation of the lyrics. Abby was amazing, and he had to go and fall for her. _Typical_. He couldn't give her anything she couldn't get elsewhere. She was incredible and he was nothing special. She deserved better than him. And he just needed to accept that and get over it.

_'Cause she's so high...  
High above me, she's so lovely  
She's so high...  
Like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite  
She's so high...  
High above me_

Everything Abby did, McGee was amazed by. He'd give anything to have her in his arms forever. He'd dreamed of it since he met her. He rolled over and noticed some photos on the shelf on the opposite side of the room. He got out of bed and went to look.

_She comes to speak to me  
I freeze immediately  
'Cause what she says sounds so unreal_

There's a photo of Abby and a young blonde girl in her teens that McGee didn't recognize. They had their arms around each other and were laughing. Abby's whole face was lit up. McGee picked up another frame and chuckled softly. Abby was standing between the two older men with an arm around each of their shoulders. Ducky was smiling at the camera and Gibbs was smirking at Abby, who was glaring at him. The third frame held a photo that made McGee's smile broaden even further. It was a close up shot of her face. She was smiling a small smile. She looked as beautiful as ever.

_But somehow I can't believe  
That anything should happen  
I know where I belong  
And nothing's gonna happen  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah_

McGee stared at that photo until he heard the song finish, the radio get switched off and Abby clunking around in the room next to his. Suddenly the near-silence was shattered. A song started extremely loudly.

_I'm bouncing off the walls again (woah-oh)_

McGee chuckled and braced himself for whatever lie ahead as he opened the bedroom door.

_**To be continued… mwahahaha! I know I'm evil! But you love it so review!**_


	13. Pancakes

**_So, so sorry it's been so long! I hope you're all still with me! I'll do my best to update again as soon as I can!_**

The next day Kate was out walking Toni when her cell phone rang.

"Kate Todd."

"I can see you."

"What?"

"I can seeeee yooooou."

"DiNozzo?"

"That's me. You're looking mighty fine in those running shorts today Katie."

Kate looked around suspiciously.

"Where are you?"

She searched the park with her eyes. There was no reply on the other end of the phone.

"Tony? Where are you?"

"Right here!" He announced from right behind her. He made her jump and she hit him for it.

"It's too early for that kind of violence Kate."

"What are you doing here?" She asked him as she tried to stop Toni from growling at him.

"Walking."

She raised an eyebrow in suspicion but didn't question his motives.

"Breakfast?" He asked, gesturing toward a diner across the street.

Kate shrugged. "Why not."

The diner wasn't the fanciest of establishments. The pink booths and mauve walls made Tony a tad queasy, but the smell of pancakes and waffles enticed him to stay. They sat at a booth and waited for a skimpy blonde waitress to approach them. Kate couldn't help thinking that she'd probably have had to wait a lot longer to be served if Tony wasn't there.

"What can I getchya Hun?" She asked Tony while chewing on her gum and waving a pencil around. The way she was looking at him made Kate want to burst out laughing. What made the whole thing even funnier to watch was the fact that, for once in his life, Tony wasn't paying the slightest attention to her.

"I'll have the pancakes. Kate?"

"I'll just have a fruit juice."

"She'll have the pancakes too."

As the waitress pottered away, Kate gave Tony an exasperated look.

"Do you have any idea how bad those things are for you? All that sugar and syrup…"

"Delicious."

"Tony…"

"Oh come on Kate! It tastes way better than a fruit juice and it isn't as if you need to lose weight!"

"Not like I need to put on any either!"

"Kate you're beautiful and you always will be so live a little would ya?"

They both sat there glaring at each other mildly. Tony was silently cursing himself for letting that slip out. Kate was trying to decide whether to get angry or throw her arms around his neck right there and then. She chose to do neither.

After a moment's silence, the waitress came back with plates in her arms. She set them down in front of each of them and tottered away again. They both began eating their breakfasts and Kate silently thanked Tony for making her get the pancakes because they were delicious.

"So… beautiful huh?" She smirked at him, expecting him to start back-pedaling frantically.

"Yeah," he said softly, avoiding her gaze.

Kate smiled, shook her head and got back to finishing her pancakes.

**_Everybody say it with me now, 1,2,3.. awwwww! Lol. "Beautiful." sigh Why can't my life be like Kate's life is in my head? _**

_**Well what are you waiting for? Review!**_


	14. Over Coffee

Abby was slowly stirring her coffee, yawning as she stared out her kitchen window, when she was suddenly startled half to death. McGee's strong arms were holding her tightly as he hugged her from behind.

"Morning," he mumbled into her hair before slowly slinking to the table. He took a seat and smirked at the somewhat shocked look on her face.

"I wasn't expecting you to be awake so early," she said as she turned back to the coffee to make Tim one too.

"What was that? I can hardly hear you over that music!" He said sarcastically.

"Oh, right. Sorry, my bad." She brought him over a cup of hot coffee and sat across from him at the table.

"Thanks Abby."

She smiled. "Best hangover cure."

"Don't have one."

"I find that hard to believe."

McGee winced. "What… What did I do?"

"Umm… Well when I got to you, you were dancing, somewhat Tony-like, with a large group of blonde bimbos," she tried not to sound jealous.

McGee swallowed and stared at his hands.

"Then you nearly passed out in the park when I tried to get you home. You broke the shower curtain in my bathroom – I don't know how you did that, and I don't think I even want to know. Oh and these," she said as she reached across and grabbed McGee's arm to reveal large red scratches, "…are from when you nearly strangled the neighbour's cat."

"Oh God," he groaned. "I'm sorry Abbs. For all that and whatever else I did or said last night. I didn't mean any of it, I swear." To his surprise, she looked a little disappointed.

"Not even the part where you said I was pretty? Or when I think you said you wanted my number? Or the part where we made passionate love?" she pouted.

"We did _what!_" He sputtered, his face more stunned than a mullet.

She laughed and punched him lightly on the arm. "Just jokin' with ya Timmy! Well about the last thing anyway."

"Oh thank God!" McGee exhaled loudly.

"Hey! Don't sound _too_ relieved will ya!" She rolled her eyes.

"No, no, no Abbs. I'm relieved because if we had I wouldn't have remembered it. I, uh, I mean… I'd, umm –" McGee's face flushed crimson and Abby grinned.

"Don't sweat it Timmy. No matter how drunk you were if we had, trust me you would have remembered." She winked and stood to place the empty cups in the sink. "I'm going for a shower. TV's that way and the computer's in there. Make yourself at home," she said as she bounced off toward the bathroom, leaving McGee to sit and think.

_**Aww I love McGee. He's my fave NCIS character at the moment. He's just so adorable… but neways… review!**_


	15. Shopping

**_OK so I'm writing this in my Business Information and Technology class. I have a huge assignment I'm supposed to be doing but I got the teacher wrapped around my little finger. So to refresh your memories, we left Kate and Tony in the pancake place…_**

"I never knew you had a brother Tony," Kate said taking another sip from her second cup of coffee.

"Half-brother. And there's a lot about me you don't know Katie."

"Yeah," she smiled.

"So have you found any goss on the Probie?"

"No…"

"Kate…?"

"Nothing useful. Nothing I can share." He gave her a questioning look. "What about you?"

"No, nothing."

After a brief moment, Kate checked her watch to find they'd been there for two hours. "Tony we've been here ages! I gotta get going. Where'd the time go?" She began packing her things away.

"Time flies when you're having fun huh?" Tony didn't make any attempt to get up.

"Something like that," she smirked.

"What have you got planned for the rest of the day?"

"Nothing. Where are you off to?"

"Grocery shopping," she tucked her seat in.

"Sounds good," Tony stood up and grabbed his mobile.

"You- Wha-" Kate sighed and followed him out the shop. "OK."

At the grocery store, Tony was leaning on the trolley handle with his elbows, following Kate around the aisles as she threw various items into it. Unbeknown to Kate, he was adding his own items when her back was turned. She placed another item in the trolley.

"Eww Kate, I can't believe you eat that stuff!"

"It's good for you Tony."

"It isn't good for your tastebuds!"

Kate rolled her eyes at him and threw another item in.

"Oh Kate come on! If you're gonna buy something you might as well buy a decent brand!"

"It all tastes the same."

"Yeah it all tastes like old shoes."

"It's cheaper."

"Well then I'll pay for it for crying out loud! You can't eat that crap."

"I eat it every day DiNozzo. Wait, what is _this _doing in here?" she asked, noticing the foreign objects in the trolley. "And _this?_ DiNozzo!"

He grinned at her.

"You have to treat yourself sometime Todd."

"What's- Tony!" Kate held up a magazine she found in the trolley.

"Oh right, that one's mine."

A little while later and Kate had managed to get all the essentials, whilst keeping most of Tony's items out of the trolley. When it came time to pay, Tony whipped his wallet out of his pocket and attempted to pay for her but Kate elbowed him lightly and handed her own money over to the lady.

"Some of that's mine. I'll pay," Tony argued.

"You paid for the pancakes. You are not paying for my groceries."

"It's the guy's job to pay."

"Ignoring the fact that that's a rather sexist comment DiNozzo, a guy pays on a _date._ Doing my grocery shopping is not a date."

As Tony wheeled the trolley out of the shop, Kate untangled Toni's lead from the pole outside.

"Did the pancakes count as a date?" he asked thoughtfully as they walked to her car.

"No DiNozzo."

"What about dinner?"

"We didn't have dinner."

"…Yet."

Kate stopped walking, but Tony kept pushing the trolley across the carpark. He helped her load her shopping into the trunk and then started walking back toward home.

"Pick you up at 8," he called over his shoulder to Kate. She simply rolled her eyes and got in her car. Then she smiled.


	16. Tim McGee's Topper of Glee

"No, no, go left, go left! Kill him!" Abby screamed at McGee.

"I can't kill him. He won't die!" He screamed back.

"KILL HIM!"

There was a huge explosion.

Then silence.

"Game over," McGee sat glumly in the computer chair.

"You should have killed him."

"Abby!" McGee rolled his eyes.

After a moment of silence, McGee started laughing.

Abby grinned as she watched him laugh. She loved seeing him happy. When he was sad, she was sad and when he was happy, she was ecstatic.

It was an odd attraction Abby had to Tim. Usually she went for the bad guys, the roughests with the tattoos and piercings. Sure computer geeks were cute, but they weren't her style. Or at least that's what she thought before McGee came along. Timothy McGee was _the_ exception. To everything. No one can touch her computer equipment… except McGee. No one can beat her in her computer games… except McGee. No one could steal her heart completely… except McGee.

After McGee had stopped laughing he just grinned at Abby, who mirrored his action. They sat like that for a minute until Abby stood up.

"Lunchtime! What do you wanna do?"

Aren't you sick of me yet?"

"Never."

"Well in that case," he said as he got p and followed her into the kitchen, "Let me make you my famous 'Tim McGee Topper of Glee'!"

Abby rose an eyebrow.

"OK, so the name sucks, but I assure you the food tastes good."

She shrugged and gestured for him to go ahead and use her kitchen. She then jumped up onto the counter-top to watch him.

He had to ask her where various items were kept, but it didn't take long before he was moving around her kitchen as if it were his own.

Abby just watched him, her head tilted to one side and her legs swinging.

"So, what exactly is _in_ a '_Tim McGee Topper of Glee'_, or whatever it is you call it?"

"It's a secret. If I told you I'd have to shoot you."

"Hmm. Bet there isn't any marshmallows."

"Don't go there Abby."

"OK," she grinned.

"What are _you_ afraid of Abby?" he asked as he mixed various ingredients in a bowl.

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Everyone's afraid of something."

"I'm… I'm afraid of losing the people I care about," she told him, looking at her lap and still swinging her legs. "Each time Gibbs sends you all on a case, the odds of you not coming back increase. Every time you walk out of my lab, that could be the last time I see you alive. I can't lose you."

McGee stepped in front of Abby and rubbed her arms.

"Abby, we have Gibbs out there. We're not going anywhere."

"Yeah," he gave her a small smile and patted her knee. She knew he couldn't guarantee that, but felt better for telling him. He knew she'd still fear losing them, but he couldn't keep her completely safe. Nowhere was safe.

"Is it nearly ready? I'm hungry."

"Just making the sauce. It's the most crucial ingredient you know."

He dipped two fingers into the bowl. He licked one.

"Yum."

"Hey! Not fair! How come you can taste-test but I can't?"

"Cause I'm the chef," he said matter-of-factly and went to lick the other finger. Before he could though, Abby grabbed his hand and licked it off herself.

"You're right. It is yum."

McGee's eyes were wide with shock. _Did she just suck my finger?_

He shouldn't really have been surprised. She was Abby, which meant she was just a surprising sort of person. He should have been more surprised when she wasn't surprising him.

As he was thinking about how wonderfully surprising she was, Abby slid off the bench-top so that she was standing mere centimeters from him. He snapped out of his daydreams and looked down at her.

She took his face in both hands and proceeded to kiss him senseless. It took him a second to overcome the stunned state she put him in, but then he eagerly responded.

_Surprising is good._

The kiss was an eleven on the passion scale and only ended when both needed oxygen too badly. They stood there staring into each others eyes for a moment, out of breath.

"Yum," Abby said with a grin before wrapping her arms around Tim's neck and wrapping her legs around his waist for another kiss.


	17. The Tate Date

**_Hmm… the Tate Date… wonder how this will pan out. I'm just gonna start writing and see… so here goes!_**

_Kate I can't believe you're going to do this. A date with Tony DiNozzo! What are you thinking! No that's right, you're not thinking. You're just following your heart. Your heart can't think Kate. If it could it would tell you that you're going to be heartbroken, he's never going to change and you're going to be made a fool. _

"Shut up brain," Kate muttered aloud as she paced back and forth in her living room. She was wearing a simple, but elegant, black halter dress with heels and her hair was hanging loose around her shoulders. Tony didn't actually say where they would be going so she didn't want to be over-dressed or under-dressed either. She checked her watch for the 5th time that minute. Ten minutes to eight. _He'll be here any minute_. Her heart rate was increasing every second. _Why am I so nervous?_

There was a knock on the door. Kate took a deep breath in and walked to the door. She peeked through the peep-hole to make sure it was actually Tony before opening it.

Tony's eyes moved down her body and back up again. Kate was going to roll her eyes but she had to admit she liked the thought of it being her he was admiring for once. He grinned.

"Hey Katie."

"DiNozzo."

"Aren't we on first name basis yet?"

"Sometimes."

"OK, so shall we go?"

"Where are we going exactly?"

"I wanna take you to meet my mother."

"_What!"_

"I'm taking you to Italiano Alimento Squisito, Kate."

"Oh, OK."

Kate couldn't believe Tony was actually being a gentleman. He had opened the door to her building for her and then even opened her car door for her too. After a moment of silence in the car Tony glanced across at Kate.

"You know, I can't believe you actually agreed to this."

"I didn't if you recall."

"Yes but you didn't refute it either."

"If you didn't think I'd say yes, why'd you ask?" she tilted her head to one side and looked at him.

"I had to try. Give me a chance Kate, please? It's all I ask."

Kate wanted to yell at him that of course she'd give him a chance, but she restrained herself. She smiled at him instead.

"I think you're allowed that much."

He returned the smile.

Once they arrived at the restaurant, Tony took Kate's hand in his and led her in through the doors. Kate tried her hardest to smother the huge grin that threatened to show when he interlaced their fingers. _This is ridiculous! Stop acting like a lovesick schoolgirl!_

When they entered the foyer, a young blonde woman approached them.

"Anthony! What brings you here tonight? Business or pleasure?" She beamed.

"Nicola, this is Kate."

Kate gave a small nod and smiled at the waitress.

"Pleasure then," Nicola winked. She showed them to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. Kate couldn't help but notice how romantic the restaurant seemed. The dim lighting, candles on the table, roses in the foyer. She then noticed a large, very happy woman approaching them quickly from the kitchen.

"Anthony! Il mio bambino! Come siete? Come siete?" She spoke as she rushed toward Tony. He stood up and embraced the woman, kissing her on both cheeks. Kate stood too.

"Buon Ma, sono buono. Come siete?" Tony responded.

"Meraviglioso! Che cosa li porta qui? Ahh I li vede portare qualcuno," the woman seemed to notice Kate stand.

"Ma, this is Kate. Kate this is my Mom."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. DiNozzo," Kate shook her hand, but then Tony's mother hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Vi porterò entrambi il vino migliore intorno! Godali stanno livellando!" She beamed and hurried off. But before she disappeared into the kitchen, she called back something to Tony in Italian.

"È un custode Anthony. Nonla lasci ottenere via." Tony sat back down at the table, shaking his head and smiling.

"You're mom seems great, Tony. How'd she end up with you as a son?" She said smirking.

"Oh that's nice Kate, thanks."

"You're welcome."

The dinner was great. The food was delicious, the conversation was light and there was plenty of laughter and good-natured bantering. It was actually the best date Kate had had in years. And it wasn't over yet. After their meal, Tony and Kate said goodbye to Mrs DiNozzo, who kept winking and gesturing to Kate while she spoke in Italian to a blushing Tony, and they got in the car.

"Do you want to go home yet?" Tony asked her before he turned on the ignition.

"No," she told him.

"Good." Then, to her surprise, he took her hand and kissed her fingers before returning his hands to the wheel and driving out of the car park.

Kate's mind flashed back to the incident in interrogation when he'd kissed her. She couldn't help but blush and smile and turned her attention out the window before he noticed. _God girl, you've gone way past the point of no return now. You're done for._

Before she knew it, Tony had put the car in park and was helping her out of her side. Kate took in her surroundings. They were in the middle of nowhere. Trees and shrubs surrounded them and if not for the bright moon it would have been pitch black.

"C'mon!" Tony grabbed Kate's hand excitedly and pulled her down a narrow track through the scrub. He was as excited as a kid with a new bicycle. She laughed and trotted along behind him.

"Tony, where are we going!" she chuckled.

"You'll see," was her only response.

A few minutes later, the trees began thinning out and Tony suddenly stopped. Kate moved from behind him to see what he was looking at. What she saw made her eyes open wide. Before her stretched the most picture-perfect scene - a large lake, lit by the moonlight – and it was so beautiful it took her breath away.

"Tony, it's beautiful," she marveled.

"Yeah. I used to come here as a kid, you know, to think."

Kate was about to quip back with something, but closed her mouth instead. It just wasn't the time for teasing.

"Yes Kate. I can think," he smirked at her, seeming to read her thoughts.

She laughed and playfully whacked his arm.

"Well, I didn't come here just to look at it," Tony said and took his jacket off.

"Tony, you're not-"

"It's a warm night, a perfect lake, I haven't been here in years… c'mon Katie, join me!" He said as he removed his shirt, shoes and pants. Kate struggled to keep eye contact and not let her eyes wander south.

"Tony I ca-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Tony took off for the water and jumped in. When he re-surfaced he grinned a dazzling grin that caught the moonlight and shook his hair like a dog. She smiled and shook her head at his antics. She bit her lip as she thought about joining him. _Caitlyn Todd, do not even think about it. _

"C'mon Kate, you know you want to!" he called.

"Well turn around then!" She called back with her hands on her hips. He grinned and did as he was told.

_I can't believe you're going to do this._ She took her dress and shoes off as fast as she could, leaving her in her bra and undies and raced down to the water. When she jumped in she squealed from the cold.

"DiNozzo!" she yelled when she came to the surface.

"What?" he gave a look of pure innocence.

"You didn't tell me it was so freakin' c-cold!"

"You didn't ask."

Kate splashed him with water and he splashed her back. Then she put an old trick she used to use on her brothers into action. She ducked under the water from his sight. Then she swam behind him and swiftly propelled herself out of the water to dunk him under. It worked a charm.

"Oh that is it. You're going down Todd!" Tony said when he came back to the surface. Kate swam away as fast as she could and Tony followed her toward the middle of the lake. Just as he caught up to her, she stopped swimming and he ended up bumping into her in the water, his arms around her waist. She turned around in his arms to face him.

There was just something about the way the moonlight danced across her features and shone on the water that made that moment the definition of perfection in Tony's mind. Without any conscious thought, he removed a strand of wet hair from her face, letting his hand linger on her cheek. He leaned in slowly until his lips met hers in a tender and caring kiss. She snaked her arms around his neck in the water and kissed him back, increasing the intensity. Tony smiled into the kiss and ended it with a number of tiny butterfly kisses.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that Kate."

"Then why didn't you just do it before?" she whispered and kissed him again.

"You can't figure that out?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Point taken. But Tony?"

"Mmm?" he kissed down her neck.

"Is this real?" she asked in a small voice.

"Kate I would never hurt you intentionally. I know I can be a jerk but I care about you so much – more than I've ever cared about anyone. I think… I think I love you…" Kate couldn't see very well in the dim light but it seemed as though he was blushing. She took away any insecure feelings he was having with a passionate kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist under the water.

"I think I love you too," she whispered and he kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's get out of here before we catch pneumonia," he suggested and she nodded in agreement.

_**OK guys that's it for this chapter! One, possibly two more, until the end I think. Hope you liked my long chapter. That's over 3 times as long as the others! I just love my tateness so much I couldn't stop. Please review! **_


	18. The End

_**OK, let's wrap up this story so I can get back into writing fluffy one shots and not keep getting sidetracked. Thanks for sticking with me through this story and thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! Hope you like this last chapter. Peace out.**_

The first thing Kate did when she got to work the next day was visit Abby. She'd got a message from her that morning telling her to hurry to work because Abby had news.

_She isn't the only one._

As much as Kate wanted to tell her best friend about what she easily considered the best night of her life, she promised herself she wouldn't… or at least not yet. Keeping their new relationship a secret may have been pretty risky, but if Gibbs found out they could quickly find themselves unemployed. The plan they'd discussed earlier that morning was to keep it secret for now and tell their co-workers later down the track so that they had proof for Gibbs that they could in fact 'keep it out of the office'.

Kate walked into Abby's lab to be greeted with the usual blast of loud music.

"Abby!" she called, but couldn't find her friend. She decided to try the back office.

"Ab- " Kate stopped mid-sentence when she found Abby and McGee locking lips in the dark room. She smirked to herself and then coughed a loud fake cough.

"K-Kate!" McGee stuttered and turned a bright shade of magenta.

"Uh, hey guys. You might want to re-consider where you do that in the future. I could have been Gibbs for all you would have noticed," Kate said with her hands on her hips.

"Don't tell Gibbs!" McGee blurted.

Abby, who was yet to say anything, gave McGee's hand a squeeze.

"Kate won't tell him, will you Kate?" she beamed at her friend.

"Of course not, as long as _Probie_ helps me and Tony out," Kate smiled innocently at him and Abby looked confused. "Don't worry Abbs, McGee knows what I'm talking about."

"OK, deal. I promise. Consider it deleted. I'm just going to go back to work now…" McGee hurriedly left the room, only to come back again and kiss Abby's forehead. When he left the lab completely, Kate hugged Abby tightly.

"Congratulations!" she beamed and Abby started excitedly babbling away about how it all happened.

It wasn't as if Kate didn't care, because she did. It was just that with Abby jabbering away about McGee, Kate couldn't help but start daydreaming about Tony.

"I don't know, I've just never felt like this before. Tim's just so different… Kate? Earth to Kate!"

"Sorry Abbs, I was listening I swear!"

"Oh no you weren't. I know that look. Who's the guy?" she winked and Kate blushed involuntarily.

"What guy? There is no guy," she lied.

"Kate Todd do not lie to me."

"Abby! Why do you have to know what I'm thinking all the time? I'm supposed to be the profiler here."

"Spill it."

Kate sighed. "His name's Tony," she said in a low voice.

"Geez Kate, make our conversations even more confusing why don't you! Tony the boyfriend, Tony the agent and Tony the dog! What is it with you and that name?"

Kate chuckled softly. "I don't know. They all bring me trouble," she grinned. _Tony the boyfriend._ She liked the sound of that.

"I gotta get back to work Abby. Talk more later OK?" Kate said, retreating from the lab.

Meanwhile, back in the bullpen… **_(AN: I couldn't think of a better scene change OK!) _**

"Morning Tony."

"Morning Probie, I mean… Tim."

"I've destroyed the footage Tony."

Tony sighed a sigh of relief. Then shot McGee a questioning look.

"I have a deal with Kate," he clarified dejectedly.

"Oh, thanks Tim."

McGee was confused, but smiled and nodded at Tony.

"DiNozzo. McGee," Gibbs greeted as he entered the bullpen with a coffee in hand.

"Morning Boss."

The elevator doors opened and Kate stepped out and made her way to her desk. The day was slow, with nothing but paperwork to be done. Around midday, Abby entered the bullpen.

"Here's my report Boss-man," she said as she handed him a file and perched on his desk. "Can I steal Kate away for lunch?"

"If she's finished her paperwork."

"I have, Gibbs, but um, Abby?"

"Oh let me guess. You're going to lunch with _Tony,"_ Abby sung and winked at Kate. Tony's head shot up from his computer screen, as did McGee's and Gibbs'.

"Uh…"

"You told her? I thought we said we weren't going to tell anyone!" Tony blurted.

"Tony, I told her about my new boyfriend, who coincidentally happens to be called Tony…"

"Oh. Yeah, of course…" Tony coughed and pretended to go back to work. Kate rolled her eyes. They were busted. Hey if they were gonna get busted, Kate was bringing down McGee too. He was the one that started all this.

"Well _Abby_, wouldn't you rather take _McGee_ to lunch?" she said sweetly, looking at McGee.

Tim stood up. "Boss, I have footage of Kate and Tony making out in interrogation!" he blurted.

"McGee!" Abby looked horrified. "Don't stoop to Tony's level by using blackmail!"

"Hey! What do you mean stoop to my level _Career-Girl Barbie_?" Tony shot back.

"Don't yell at Abby DiNozzo. I mean it," McGee warned.

"This coming from the guy who's afraid of marshmallows!"

"Kate! I thought I told you not to tell anyone I told you that!"

"Yeah, or you'd spread a rumour about me and Tony. Consider that more than a rumour Abbs."

"Wait, Abby you told Kate!"

"HOLD IT!" Gibbs yelled above their arguing. There was silence in the bullpen. "When did this place become a bad soap opera? Kate. DiNozzo. Keep it out of the office. McGee. Hurt Abby and I'll shoot you. What you do with Barbies and marshmallows is to be done outside of this office. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Boss."

"Yes, Sir."

"Yes, Gibbs."

"Crystal my silver-haired fox!"

Gibbs looked at each member of his team, and then sighed.

"I need coffee."


End file.
